Baby Blues
by leytonislove22
Summary: i feel like this movie is taking over his life and our baby and me are less of an importance to him...What i thought should have happened after Peyton's phone call to luke in 6x16...Leyton one shot!


This is what i thought should have happened after the scene where peyton is calling lucas on the phone in 6x16.. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't know One tree hill i wish i did or there would be more leyton defiantly......

* * *

"Hi, its me umm I put the crib together it's awesome, she says with tears pooling in her eyes. "So I just wanted to call and say hi and I miss you, come home soon okay, bye," she says to his voicemail wishing he knew how badly she needs him right now.

Her eyes glue to the pieces of the crib strewn across the floor makes her wish he would just come and take her in his arms, telling her everything will be okay.

Tears now falling down her face, she wishes he would put her and their baby first. She knows how important this movie is to him but feels like its taking over his life.

Thinking of this just makes her start to cry wishing he would be there tomorrow for her doctors to see their baby on the sonogram and hear it's heart beat for the first time.

She hears the door slam in the kitchen not knowing if it's Lucas or not she starts to wipe her face and gets back to work on the crib.

"Hey baby" he says walking into the living room.

"Hi what are you doing home I thought you wouldn't be back till midnight or so" Peyton says trying to hid the tears in her eyes.

"I thought you said you had the crib finished," he says noticing the pieces taking over their living room, walking over and sitting down next to her by the fire.

" I lied, I didn't want to add my problems to yours" she said looking at the ground, trying not to look at his face.

Grasping her face and bringing it up to his he says " You and our baby mean more to me than anything in this world."

" How do I know that Luke, all that seems important to you lately is this damn movie" she says ripping her face from his grasp.

" How can you possibly think that Peyton" Lucas says trying to hid the hurt he feels from her last statement

" How can I not, you probably don't even remember that I have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

" Shoot that's tomorrow, babe I am so sorry" he says not knowing how to show her that he really truly is.

" Seen what I am saying you didn't even remember" standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I know how important this is to you, but you can't spare a moment of your time to go to my doctors appointment and see our unborn child" Peyton said starting to get angry with him..

" Do you want to know the real reason why I am so focused on the movie" he tells her walking over to her and grabbing her by the arm making her look at him.

"Sure I'd love to know what it is" Peyton says sarcastically.

" It's you I can't find the perfect actress to play you, because I want them to be perfect just like you" he says with tears in his eyes " but Reese just wants to go with the one with the big boobs and I don't want that" Lucas tells her.

"I'm sorry Lucas I just wanted you to want to be there even thought I know you do," I am so sorry for yelling at you and saying you didn't care, I was just feeling neglected." Peyton says while walking over to him and kissing him with passion.

Lucas responded immediately, his hands roaming over her sides and his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Eagerly accepting, Peyton granted him permission where he then started kissing down neck nipping and sucking on her pulse point. Peyton could feel him aroused against her and was becoming more and more turned on. Lucas massaged her breasts through her shirt and moved his lips back up to hers.

Deciding to take control Peyton pushed him back on the couch and attacked his lips. Taking off his shirt in the process where she roamed her hands over his defined muscles and lean chest, loving everything about him. Moving her hands to the buckle on his jeans, she was stopped by Lucas pulling her shirt up and over her head where he proceeded to massage her breasts making her moan. Placing kisses to the tops of her breasts, his hands then found there way to bra clasp where he unhooked her bra where he pulled it off he body.

Laying her back on the couch, his lips found her breasts where he began sucking her right nipple. Once he was done he moved to her left breast, making her crave him even more. Then he began moving to her stomach where he laid butterfly kisses all over it. Peyton knew what he was doing he was making their baby feel safe and loved. Unknown to him it was making her even more aroused than she already was. She grabbed his belt and began undoing it with lighting speed. Peyton needed him know and what Peyton wants, Peyton gets. Once his jeans and boxers were gone Lucas realized she was wearing far too many clothes. Taking off her jeans he realized just how wet she really was which gave him a thrilling sensation throughout his body.

Before they knew it they were inside each other and moving as one. Straddling him Peyton then began to rock against him causing Lucas to moan out her name. "God Peyt. You have no ideas what you do to me" he says while sweat is forming causing him to feel his climax nearing. " I think I know what I do to you" Peyton says feeling her climax nearing too she pulled out and lay on top of him.

Drawing circles on his chest Peyton decided to finally speak " I am sorry Luke for accusing you of not caring I love you" she said.

" I know Peyt, I love you too.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I want you to know that you have always been it for me, you're my soul mate, the love of my life my comet and my one true love" he said besides " were Lucas and Peyton True love always."

" Lucas, Peyton, and baby Scott the family of true love always" Peyton said.

" I love you Peyton and you too baby Scott" he says while kissing her belly.

Review please.....


End file.
